Unexpected Proposal
by liinn
Summary: AU/Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor dan model tengah menjadi perbincangan hangat karena fotonya yang tersebar dengan seorang gadis yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan karena foto tersebut, bahkan ada sebuah artikel yang menyatakan gadis tersebut masih belia dan membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang pedofil. Hell no!


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Selamat membaca**

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi ini, media Konoha dihebohkan oleh foto mengejutkan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Model sekaligus aktor ternama itu tertangkap tengah merangkul mesra seorang gadis yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut. Tidak hanya di koran, majalah dan media cetak lainnya, berita tersebut bahkan menjadi _tranding topic _di dunia maya. Berita-berita _online_-pun berisi kabar mengejutkan ini.

Ya, kabar mengejutkan.

Pria 25 tahun yang sudah dari tiga tahun lalu mulai membangun kerajaan bisnisnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat kencan dengan seorang gadis, apalagi memiliki hubungan spesial. Karenanya, seringkali sahabatnya yang notabene satu profesi dengannya menggoda Sasuke dengan sebutan _gay_.

Memang, Sasuke sudah seringkali digosipkan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan beberapa gadis lawan mainnya, namun semua itu tidak terbukti. Mulai dari Ino, model campuran Jepang-Amerika yang memiliki wajah _bak barbie _dengan lekuk tubuh yang membuat hampir semua perempuan iri padanya. Ada Karin, artis multi talentayang sudah malang melintang di dunia hiburan semenjak kecil. Ada juga, pendatang baru, Hyuuga Hinata yang sangat manis dengan sifat malu-malunya, tentunya ditunjang dengan _body-_nya yang … _ugh._ Intinya, semua perempuan yang diisukan pernah dekat dengan Sasuke memiliki wajah dan penampilan di atas rata-rata.

Ah, jangan lupakan Mei Terumi, wanita cantik dan _sexy _itu pernah dikabarkan sempat menaruh hati pada Sasuke, namun kabar burung itu perlahan-lahan lenyap dari pemberitaan.

Itu hanya sebagian kecil nama-nama perempuan yang pernah diisukan dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, namun pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang terbukti. Yah, bisa dibilang, setiap gadis yang merupakan lawan mainnya di sebuah film atau pasangannya saat pemotretan pasti diisukan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Tapi, setiap kali Sasuke diberitakan dengan seorang perempuan, ia tidak pernah mau melakukan konfirmasi tentang kebenaran berita tersebut. Menurutnya itu tidak perlu, karena semua yang diberitakan hanya gosip belaka dan ia yakin dengan berjalannya waktu hal itu akan mulai terlupakan. Dan memang terbukti, kabar itu hanya angin lalu semata.

Namun, untuk yang satu ini tampaknya berbeda. Berita ini lebih heboh dari yang sebelumnya. Jika biasanya gadis yang diisukan memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke adalah dari kalangan artis, tapi kali ini tidak.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, tersebar foto di jejaring sosial yang diposting oleh seseorang yang mengaku sebagai _fan _Sasuke yang kala itu tanpa sengaja melihat Sasuke tengah makan makan malam di sebuah café lokal yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Dalam foto tersebut sangat jelas terlihat Sasuke tengah mengacak-acak rambut pendek gadis tersebut dengan tangan kirinya. Kedua sudut bibirnya berkedut membentuk seringai geli saat gadis tersebut melotot padanya.

Sontak saja, berita ini menjadi sangat panas diperbincangkan. Pasalnya, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat menggandeng seorang gadis.

Ada berbagai tanggapan yang datang dari dua foto yang tersebar tersebut. Ada yang marah, kesal dan bahkan sudah ada yang mengucapkan selamat. Entah selamat untuk apa. Apa karena Sasuke tidak terbukti _gay_?

.

.

.

.

"Teme!"

Teriakan dari sahabatnya membuat Sasuke menutup telinganya. Ia menarik selimut hangatnya dan menggulung diri sendiri hingga tubuhnya terbungkus sempurna layaknya permen.

"Teme, bangun!"

Tentu saja Naruto bukan orang yang gampang menyerah. Ia dengan kasar menarik selimut Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh atletis pemuda hingga jatuh dari kasurnya.

"Apaan kau, Dobe?!" Sasuke mendesis marah, mengusap pinggang dan pantatnya yang terasa nyeri setelah berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Apa itu benar?" Naruto ahli menghindar dari serangan bantal Sasuke. "Apa benar dengan semua berita itu?"

"Kau bicara apa, Dobe!" sungut Sasuke masih kesal. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah diganggu oleh kehadiran Naruto dan pertanyaan bodohnya.

Naruto melemparkan sebuah majalah dan ditangkap cekatan oleh Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu, Naruto juga mengeluarkan beberapa majalah serta surat kabar harian dari dalam tasnya. Di halaman depan majalah dan koran tersebut, terpampang foto Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang tengah menjadi buah bibir saat ini. Tidak puas dengan itu saja, Naruto juga memberikan _gadget-_nya pada Sasuke yang tengah menampilkan foto pria itu bersama gadis yang sama yang tengah makan di sebuah café.

Sasuke mengernyit, melihat foto dirinya dan gadis manis yang tengah dirangkulnya. Ia hanya mendengus membaca apa yang tertulis disana. Namun, ada sebuah surat kabar yang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Disana tertulis tentang spekulasi hubungannya dengan gadis itu serta prediksi-prediksi yang membuatnya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Namun yang paling membuatnya marah adalah, kalimat yang menyatakan kalau dirinya tengah memacari gadis belia yang diasumsikan masih berumur tujuh belas tahun itu. Apakah dirinya terlihat seperti pedofil? _Hell no!_

Saat melihat nama siapa yang membuat artikel ini, Sasuke semakin kesal dan melemparkan surat kabar tersebut pada Naruto hingga mengenai kepala kuning pemuda itu.

Ya, disana tertulis tiga hurup yang merujuk pada nama satu orang. _Dei, _yang berarti Deidara.

"Kenapa reporter bodoh itu juga ikut-ikutan menulis gosip murahan seperti ini," dengusnya. Ia sangat tahu, Deidara bukan orang yang senang menulis hal seperti itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu lebih tertarik pada masalah-masalah politikatau bisnis. Tapi kenapa sekarang …?

_Kuso_!

"Woah, apaan tadi itu, Sasuke!" Naruto tidak terima tapi tidak ingin melanjutkan perdebatan. Ia semakin penasaran. "Jadi semuanya hanya gosip? Atau kau dan Sakura-_chan _memang sudah pacaran?" tanyanya antusias.

Sasuke meregangkan otot-ototnya dengan melakukan beberapa gerakan sederhana. "Kami hanya makan malam saja," sahut Sasuke yang mulai tenang.

Naruto mendesah, merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk Sasuke. "Aku kira berita itu benar," gumam Naruto dengan nada kecewa sambari membuka koran yang dilemparkan Sasuke. "Aku hanya kasihan padamu, Sasuke. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, kau masih pengecut seperti ini."

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tengah membeku dengan sebelah matanya yang tidak tertutup surat kabar yang dibacanya.

Sasuke kini duduk di samping Naruto, menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jemari panjangnya. Sebuah kebiasaan jika dirinya tengah bingung. "Kau tahu tidak semudah itu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke rendah. Matanya melayang pada sebuah figura yang terletak di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja. Aku yakin Sakura-_chan _juga memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertimu. Kau tentu tahu itu, 'kan?" Naruto perlahan bangkit dan duduk dengan kaki menjuntai, menatap serius pada Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja … "

"Karena kau pengecut," tukas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mendesis, melotot tajam pada Naruto. Sasuke tidak suka jika Naruto berbicara benar.

Melihat reaksi Sasuke, Naruto sedikit menjauh dan mencoba menenangkan amarah pemuda itu. "Hei jangan melihatku seperti itu." Naruto bergidik.

"Ck, kau dan mulut besarmu!"

"Uh … Oh ya, maaf … " Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Sasuke mendengus, lalu kembali melirik pada foto dirinya dan Sakura yang mereka ambil saat kelulusan sekolah menengah dulu. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di bibirnya tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto terkesiap saat melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Akan kubuat apa yang mereka tulis kali ini menjadi kenyataan," katanya pasti.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gigi rapinya yang putih. "Termasuk apa yang tertulis di artikel ini," katanya menunjukkan apa yang baru saja dibacanya.

Naruto lalu tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Sasuke, benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya. Ia baru saja membaca sebuah surat kabar yang membuat kesal Sasuke dan langsung mengerti. "Kau memang terlihat tua, Teme. Sakura yang notabene lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kita kelihatan sangat muda. Jadi yang ditulis Deidara-_nii _tidak salah."

Implikasi dari pernyataan Naruto membuat emosi Sasuke kembali meluap. "Dobe!" desisnya.

Naruto masih sibuk tertawa sehingga tidak memedulikan kemarahan Sasuke, lebih tepatnya tidak menyadari. Memang, di foto tersebut Sakura masih tampak sangat muda dari umur aslinya jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang terlihat lebih tua, oh bukan tapi lebih dewasa.

"Keluar dari apartemenku, _baka_!" Sasuke marah dan menyeret Naruto hingga ke pintu.

"Ouch! " Naruto meringis kesakitan, merasa pantatnya tumpul.

Naruto baru sadar dirinya sudah berada di luar dan matanya membelalak kaget saat pintu apartemen Sasuke tertutup dengan keras tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Teme!" Naruto berteriak marah dengan suaranya yang sedikit melengking.

Di dalam, Sasuke hanya menyeringai membayangkan semua rencananya. Ia benar-benar tidak memedulikan teriakan Naruto di luar pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar lelah." Sakura mendesah berat, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya mulai terpejam, mencoba beristirahat sejenak untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya.

Bekerja _full time_ selama empat hari membuat tubuhnya kelelahan, apalagi ia memiliki waktu tidur selama tiga jam. Jangan lupakan juga pola makannya yang tidak teratur sehingga mengakibatkan kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis. Tapi untunglah, besok ia tidak memiliki _shift _sehingga bisa beristirahat seharian. Atau mungkin ia bisa mempertimbangkan saran Shizune untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Nampaknya Sakura memang harus mengambil saran tersebut.

Ketukan halus terdengar di gendang telinganya, tapi gadis itu seolah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi hanya sekedar untuk menjawab. Kepalanya benar-benar berat dan berdenyut sakit. Sepertinya efek obat sakit kepala yang diminumnya belum membuahkan hasil.

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar langkah seseorang yang mendekatinya. Kemudian suara bariton yang sangat akrab menyapa pendengarannya.

"Kau bisa tumbang juga, eh?"

Sakura bergumam rendah, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak kohern. Dengan perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka kelopak matanya. "Apa kau sakit, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke mendengus kemudian mengetuk pelan jidat Sakura yang sedikit berkeringat. "Aku kesini bukan berarti sakit, bodoh. lihatlah dirimu sendiri," tukasnya.

Sakura menghela napas, kondisinya saat ini tengah tidak mendukung untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. "Ada apa?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa terlihat lesu seperti ini?" balas Sasuke. Ada kekhawatiran yang jelas di nada bicaranya, juga pada sorot matanya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan dan pusing saja," jawab Sakura, memijit pelipis kirinya pelan. "Apa itu?" Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya melihat bungkusan yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Hn. Mungkin bisa sedikit meringankan sakit kepalamu," sahut Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

Sakura tersenyum lebar saat melihat apa yang dibawa Sasuke untuknya. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ia mulai menyendok es krim rasa strawberi kesukaannya.

.

.

.

"Lebih baik?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Setelah tidur selama setengah jam, kepalanya sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Kendati tubuhnya masih terasa lelah dan letih, tapi setidaknya kepalanya tidak lagi berdenyut hebat.

Setelah mendapat ceramah dari Sasuke, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama seminggu kedepan. Ia akan beristirahat total agar kondisinya pulih kembali.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sakura menatap Sasuke saat mobil pemuda itu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kita makan dulu," jawab Sasuke dan menyuruh Sakura mengikutinya. Ia tahu, Sakura belum makan siang dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore.

Setelah keluar dari mobil, mereka menuju pintu masuk restaurant.

"Ramai sekali," gumam Sakura. ia memindai seluruh meja yang nampaknya terisi semua. "Kita ke kedai paman Teuchi saja," saran Sakura.

Sepertinya Sasuke juga memiliki ide yang sama di kepalanya. "Hn."

Mereka akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari bangunan tersebut. Sakura langsung _shock _dengan apa yang menyambutnya saat keluar.

Ada banyak wartawan dan kilatan kamera yang membuatnya kembali pusing. Karena tidak terbiasa, Sakura memeluk lengan kiri Sasuke yang berusaha untuk keluar dari serbuan para wartawan. Memiliki teman selebriti itu kadang merepotkan juga.

"Jadi, gadis ini adalah Sakura, pacar anda Sasuke-_san_?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang intinya sama terus dilontarkan oleh para pemburu berita tersebut.

Sakura yang baru pulih dari keterkejutannya, sekarang bertambah kaget luar biasa dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan para wartawan. Apa-apaan itu?

Pacaran? Sejak kapan? Dengan siapa?

"Anda dan Sakura-_san _sudah berpacaran berapa lama?" Pertanyaan yang sama terlontar lagi karena Sasuke masih belum menjawabnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu kembali _shock _dengan semua yang di dengarnya. Ia bahkan bingung sendiri, memangnya sejak kapan diirnya dan sasuke pacaran?

.

Lain halnya dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah tampak tenang dengan seringai samar terlintas di wajahnya. Ini memang bukan yang direncanakannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Mungkin ada baiknya juga seperti ini.

Melihat Sakura yang masih bingung, _speechless _dan _shock_, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membuat semuanya lebih jelas.

Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Sakura dan menatap sejenak gadis merah jambu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya.

"Kenalkan, Haruno Sakura. Dia tunanganku."

Sasuke menyeringai dengan reaksi yang diterimanya. Para wartawan memborbardirnya dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas dengan beberapa kata saja. dengan ekor matanya, ia melirik Sakura yang kini tengah terkejut sempurna. Mulutnya terbuka, kemudian menutup.

Setelah mengungkapkannya pada media, ia juga harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura setelah ini.

"Apa tanggapan anda nona Sakura?"

"Anda mengenal Sasuke_-san _dimana da kapan?"

"Kapan acara tunangannya berlangsung?"

Kini pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya benar-benar _blank _dan masih bingung dengan semua ini.

"Sakura sedang kurang sehat saat ini." Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para wartawan dan berhasil. "Dia kelelahan mengurus segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan kami bulan depan. Jadi kami permisi dulu. Sakura butuh istirahat."

Sasuke langsung membawa Sakura masuk ke mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Langkah pertama, _done_.

Tinggal berurusan dengan Sakura setelah mereka tiba di rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka tiba di rumah Sasuke, Sakura meminta penjelasan pada pemuda itu. Tentu saja, perdebatan di antara mereka tidak bisa dihindari. Sasuke memang sangat keras kepala. Sakura masih tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke melakukan hal itu padanya. Berbohong di depan publik tentang dirinya seperti itu. Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi korbannya pula?

"Apa maksudnya itu, Sasuke?" Sakura kembali bertanya lemah dengan suara serak.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" tanya Sasuke kembali dengan seringai di wajahnya.

Sakura mendengus, kesal dengan tanggapan yang diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang tengah merajuk di sofa. Ia mengambil remot dan menyalakan televisi. Tentu saja, dirinya dan Sakura tengah manjadi berita hangat.

Sakura yang mau tidak mau juga menonton apa yang tengah diberitakan. Keningnya mengernyit melihat _headline _yang tertulis disana.

"Sasuke, kau harus meralat semua pernyataanmu pada media," keluh Sakura kesal.

"Tidak perlu."

"Sasuke!"

"Kubilang itu tidak perlu."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya. Raut wajah lelaki itu memang terlihat serius. "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu?"

Sasuke mendesah, mengambil tangan kiri Sakura dan menggenggam jemarinya. Sakura menarik tangannya namun kembali ditangkap oleh Sasuke dan kini digenggam erat. Ia akan serius sekarang.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka sejenak. Entah sejak kapan televisi juga telah dimatikan.

"Sepuluh tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat, Sakura." Sasuke meremas lembut, menyalurkan perasaannya pada gadis merah jambu itu. "Kau juga sama sepertiku, 'kan?"

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan perutnya bergejolak aneh.

Ya, ia sangat mengerti maksud Sasuke. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun perasaan itu tidak pernah pudar, bahkan bertambah kuat. Hanya saja …

"Kau takut?"

Sakura terkesiap, langsung menatap tepat di bola hitam yang memesona dirinya. Sasuke memang selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkannya.

Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Sasuke menghela napas, lalu menarik tubuh Sakura hingga menempel padanya. Ia membawa kepala merah jambu itu hingga bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Jangan," gumamnya.

Beberapa saat, Sasuke menghirup aroma manis di rambut Sakura dan perlahan bergerak hingga ke keningnya. Kini, bibirnya menekan sayang pelipis kanan gadisnya.

"Kau mempercayaiku?" Sasuke bertanya lembut.

Sakura diam, memperketat cengkramannya pada baju Sasuke.

"Sakura …"

"Selalu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sakura bisa merasakan tarikan samar di bibir Sasuke yang menempel di keningnya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu."

Sekarang, Sasuke tidak mampu lagi menahan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Ia menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, membelai pipi mulus gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku tahu, Sakura."

Sasuke menunduk, menyematkan kecupan sayang di ujung hidung gaids merah jambu yang telah menawan hatinya semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Jadi, kapan kau meralat semua berita itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tidak pernah."

Sakura merengut, merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang calon suaminya.

Yeah, calon suaminya.

"Kau tidak romantis. Kau bahkan belum mengatakan kau mencintaiku, apalagi melamarku." Sakura menggerutu kesal, namun kedua lengannya melingkar memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh, mengecup sayang pucuk kepala gadis tercintanya.

Untuk sementara, Sasuke hanya ingin dibiarkan seperti ini dengan gadisnya. Menikmati momen berdua sebelum sibuk mengurus persiapan pernikahan mereka.

"Sakura …"

"Hmm …"

"_Arigato_."

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya jika berkenan. Mohon maaf kalau masih masih banyak misstypo. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca.**


End file.
